Unlike a motor pump system, a novel pump system, the pipe pump, is so described, wherein, a tubular pipe structure act as its own pump in maintaining the flow of any given fluids (or gases, or, semi-solids, or, even solids) through itself. The fluid flow occurs due to the presence of the actuator enclosed within the walls of the pipe pump. Therefore, the need for a big, bulky, space occupying, motor pump systems for making fluid flow possible in a given pipe may not be necessary, if the pipe pump device is substituted instead. Or, the flow of fluids in any given tube or pipe could be further augmented by the combination of motorized pump system and the pipe pump system. More so, the converse arrangements of the pipe pump system yields an electricity generator pipe system which is described, as well.